


I'll Give You All Of Me

by Thebigbadwolfandlittlered



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, But it's not Steve or Tony, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Singing, Soul Bond, Steve Sings guys, There's a character death, and it's not even in their universe, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered/pseuds/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve are soul mates and are destined to be together, but when a villain takes the moment they know they are meant for each other away, how will fate step in? Literally.</p>
<p>Or,</p>
<p>Fate has to come in and get Tony and Steve back together by taking them both to three separate alternate universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Give You All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea for awhile and I just now actually wrote it. I'm on a bit of a time crunch so this is self-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. There is a character death, but it's not Steve or Tony and is in one of the different universes. I'll write in who it is in the end notes if you would like to know before you read it. :)
> 
> No spoilers for like any of the movies. If you see Cap 2 then one part will make more sense, (Or just be like 300% sadder) but it's not really a spoiler.

Tony was doing what he did every Tuesday afternoon. He was standing in the kitchen making coffee because he didn't actually wake up until 11, but he didn't actually go to bed until 7 so no one can judge him. He thinks that to himself, but Steve is judging him so hardcore, and Tony knows this because the Star Spangled Man himself is telling him so. More like yelling at him. Loudly. This is routine for basically everyday of the week. How they both manage to survive in one tower... Tony will never know.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, Tony. It's not healthy," Steve wasn't shouting this particular sentence at Tony, but he did move his hands onto his hips and was actively glaring at Tony full force.

"Last time I checked, you are not my mother, Rogers." As Tony called Steve by his last name, that seemed to make him realize that he had called Tony, Tony, and not Stark as he usually did. Steve swallowed but his hesitant was short lived.

"No, but you apparently still need one because you can't even get yourself into bed at a decent hour." Steve's voice got hard and rose a few decibels towards the end. Tony was taken aback for a second and Steve had the decency to at lease look guilty as he opened to mouth to probably apologize but the words didn't come because Tony just smiled widely at Steve. It was his show smile, and was not at all unfamiliar to him.

"You should call Pepper. You two would get along smashingly talking about my lack of self control and my immaturity." Tony grabbed his coffee and walked past Steve giving him a pat of the shoulder. "Bring up my selfishness too while you're at it." He winked as he turned to walk towards the elevator to go to his workshop.

"Tony-" Steve had started to say but Tony had made it to the elevator in time for whatever Steve said next to be cut off.

Steve and Tony had always bickered. Always. Sometimes it would become a full fledged fight, but after Steve had moved into the tower, things had started to become easier. They had slowly become friendly and maybe even friends, but it all just fell to hell after they were called on a mission to fight some stupid villain a few months back.

 

Two Months Prier.

 

"Iron Man, do you have any idea where this guy is?" Hawkeye's voice was crisp in his ear as Tony navigated his way through buildings.

"JARVIS, how close are we to a lock?" Tony asked as he shot an alien out of the sky. New York was being attacked by aliens, naturally, but these were nothing they had seen before. They were tall and skinny and their skin was white. Like stark white. Snow white. It was absurdly bright white. They had sharp teeth that looked like they went three rows back into their mouths which they could all see often because these stupid fucking alien things would let out screeches of horror when they would jump off buildings and onto Tony and try to bite through his armor.

"Approximately five minutes, sir." JARVIS answered as Tony banked left to avoid an alien doing that stupid fucking jumping thing. Tony was about ready to cut a bitch.

"Iron Man, we need that location now." Cap said through the comms. He was breathless and had to pause halfway through to hit something with his shield.

"Working on it." Tony replied as he flew up more so he could get a wide view of the city.

"JARVIS, we need to go slightly faster. Run the signal through more filters and see if you can catch the difference and link it." Tony commanded softly as he thought about where a villain would want to hide out and command thousands of aliens and cackle menacingly through the city like he was speaking into a microphone but totally wasn't. Tony hated magic. Magic villains had completely ruined Harry Potter for Tony.

"Location found." JARVIS said at last and showed him where on a map. Tony cursed under his breath.

"Rooftop of the Empire State Building, I hate SHIELD right now, how did they fucking miss that." Tony said into the comms as he started flying in the direction.

"Iron Man, do not go in alone, you take me with you." Cap ordered. Tony rolled his eyes but swooped down to get him anyways.

"So bossy." Tony said as landed next to Cap. Steve wrapped an arm around the shoulders of the suit and stepped on the foot of the armor as Tony wrapped his own arm around Steve's waist. He took off and landed on the building a few moments later. It was so cheesy for some stupid villain to use the fucking sight seeing platform as his temporary hideout. At least Loki had style.

"Looks like the two superheros found me." A deep grating voice said as he appeared out of fucking no where. Invisibility; so last season. "I was hoping it would be you two." The man said with a disturbing smile. He had a black cape and was wearing primarily black to match his black hair that was slicked back with way too much grease.

"That's creepy. You're creepy. I'm getting a 'stranger danger' feeling here." Tony sassed as Steve stepped away from him.

"Call off the aliens." Cap said simple and easy; leaving no room for negotiations or disagreement. Mr. Creepy laughed and looked at Steve as if he was just darling. It made Tony's blood boil.

"I will, in a moment." Mr. Creepy said coolly. "I came here for something, and I won't leave until I get it." He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small black box with a red button on the top. Tony was suffering from second hand embarrassment so badly because that was the most cliche thing that could have possibly happened. Mr. Creepy pushed the button, and then things weren't so funny because the entire suit shut down with Tony inside. He couldn't even move. Steve's eyes widened in shock before he took a step towards Mr. Creepy to most likely push him against a wall or attack him, but Mr. Creepy simply waved his hand and Steve flew back against the wall and couldn't move.

"What did you do to him?" Steve asked harshly. Mr. Creepy's smile lived up to the name Tony had given him.

"I'm making a spell." Mr. Creepy said as he walked up to the immobile suit. "It's quite powerful, and it's not even for this planet so I wouldn't even concern yourself with that." Mr. Creepy ran his gloved hand down the front of Tony's suit and all the plates moved and his mask came up and Tony stumbled out and then was pushed against the wall next to Steve. "One very important component is a soul mate moment. I doubt you even know what that is." Mr. Creepy walked up to Tony and ran his finger across his jaw line and Tony was trying his hardest to squirm away because holy shit, bad touch bad touch. Steve was squirming harder then Tony, with seething anger.

"Don't touch him." Steve growled out. Mr. Creepy chuckled and carried on.

"I need a very powerful soul moment, and who is more powerful then you two? You don't know that, and you probably never will. But I'm taking yours. I think I need it more then you do." Mr. Creepy stepped over so he was standing in front of both of them and then he reached out and put his hand over both Tony and Steve's chests. Directly over their hearts. In Tony's case, over the arc reactor. Mr. Creepy started to mumble something and the wind picked up and Tony was stunned into complete silence. Had been since the beginning of this. Suddenly there was a sheering pain coming from Tony's chest and he had to scream because it hurt so badly. He could hear Steve screaming beside him and that made him feel worse. The pain was moving from his chest and going out everywhere; making his entire body feel like it was on fire. There was a bright light that was coming from both of their chests and the wind was swirling so hard windows were shattering and they both were still screaming out in pain. Steve's hand found his and their fingers tangled together and Tony's last thought was 'wow that feels nice' before everything went completely black.

 

When Tony woke up he was being carted into an ambulance and taken to a hospital. Steve went to the hospital too, but they never saw each other there. They saw each other again about a week later and it seemed that everything that Steve did just grated on Tony's nerves and they couldn't stop fighting. It was like they never had even been friends.

 

Present Day.

 

The elevator doors were closing and Tony was taking hot sip of coffee, when they suddenly opened again. Tony clenched his jaw and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Look, Rogers, I don't care-" Tony was stopped halfway through his sentence as he saw a woman standing in the space between Steve and him. Steve was tense and looked from Tony to the woman and then shot Tony a glare as if a woman suddenly appearing in the tower was his fault.

"Who are you?" Steve asked sternly.

"I am one of the fates. I work to make sure that specific soul mates meet and do not become parted before their time." The woman was dressed kinda how he expected someone from Thor's world or whatever you call it.

"So why are you here? Did the Winchester's fuck up again?" Tony asked as he stepped off the elevator and took a sip of his coffee. Steve and the lady gave him a weird look and Tony just rolled his eyes. "T.V show." Steve glared.

"I am here because someone changed your fate. They took a piece of your timeline, and that was not supposed to happen." She said with a stormy look in her eyes. This must be a hot topic for her.

"What do you mean 'changed our fate'?" Steve asked sounding skeptical. The woman smiled patiently at Steve.

"You two are soul mates," She said and was about to continue when Tony burst out in laughter.

"What? Rogers and me? You're kidding right? We can't stand each other." Tony said still laughing and shaking his head. The woman gave him the same patient smile as she gave Steve.

"Your timeline was altered. The moment when you two were meant to understand each other's souls was stolen. As a worker of fate, it is my job to show the both of you." She said and Tony and Steve were both opening their mouths to protest because this was crazy and Tony wasn't going anywhere with Steve when suddenly all three of them were in a hospital hallway. Tony's coffee was gone and that made him slightly pissed.

"Where are we?" Steve asked looking around. No one seemed to notice them there, or suddenly appearing and Tony assumed no one could see them.

"We are in a hospital in Brooklyn in one of your alternate universes." She answered smoothly. "I am taking you to exactly three moments in three of your alternate universes. If you do not realize you two are meant to be, then very, very bad things will happen." Tony was about to use force to get more answers on what the fuck was happening, but the woman walked into a hospital room and Steve followed her and Tony rolled his eyes before also following her and the sight made him almost throw up. Peggy Carter was laying on a hospital bed and it looked as it this might be her last moments. Tony Stark (not him, a very different Tony Stark who looked wreaked) was sitting in a chair at her bedside. Other Tony was crying and holding Peggy's hand. Steve looked frozen to the spot; his eyes not leaving Peggy's face. Peggy started speaking softly then,

"T- Tony?" She whispered, and Other Tony nodded very fast and moved closer to hear her. "I need you to promise me something." She spoke softly and real Tony heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Steve, but not real Steve. His head was hurting, seriously. Other Steve hovered in the doorway; not wanting to intrude on the moment with Tony and Peggy. Neither of them noticed Other Steve in the doorway.

"Anything, I'll promise you anything aunt Peg." Other Tony said as tears fell faster. It was really freaking Tony out to see himself cry. He shifted uncomfortably.

"He's going to come back." Peggy continued and everyone in the room knew to whom she was referring. "He won't have anyone, and he will be alone. You have to promise me to help him, Anthony." Peggy said very seriously. Other Tony's face developed a look of more pain, before he started nodding again.

"I promise." Other Tony said as he took his sleeve up to his face and tried to wipe his tears away. Other Steve cleared his throat as he stepped into the room. Other Tony's eyes widened but he didn't move. Other Steve walked up to Peggy's bed and tears were already falling slowly down his cheeks. Tony had never seen his Steve cry before. It was strange.

"Steve," Peggy said in surprise. Real Steve clenched his fists and the look of pain in his eyes was real. Tony wanted to reach out and take his hand, but that would have been absurd. They weren't friends.

"Hey, Peggy." Other Steve said as his voice broke on her name. Peggy smiled and reached out for Other Steve's hand. He took it.

"I, I'm so happy I got to see you again, Steve." A few stray tears were falling from Peggy's eyes before she turned to Other Tony again. "You keep your promise." She said before nodding to herself. "I have my two favorite boys," She was about to continue when she started coughing harshly and the heart monitor started to raise and then nurses and doctors were rushing in and telling the Other Tony and Steve to leave the room. Other Tony kept shaking his head and he was crying harder then before, but Other Steve wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulder's and guided Other Tony out. Real Steve had to actually follow because that's when the fast beeping in the room turned to a steady beep and they called a crash cart in but everyone knew there was no point. Tony followed Steve out and the sight that greeted him left him breathless. Other Tony was sobbing into Other Steve's neck, and Other Steve was rubbing Tony's back and crying softly as he held Other Tony protectively against his chest. Real Steve was actually crying and he turned towards the woman who had taken them there as she stepped out of the room.

"Why did you take us here? What was the point of this?" Steve was shaking with anger.

"In this universe, Tony's parents died when he was 10. Peggy took custody of him and raised him. She was practically his mother." The woman said. Steve's anger was infectious, and Tony wanted to scream at her, but he didn't know what for. He had only meet Peggy a handful of times. He didn't actually have a personal connection to her, but seeing Steve so upset unsettled something inside him. He swallowed thickly and turned to see Other Steve quietly shushing Other Tony as Other Tony's sobs echoed through the halls. Other Tony was gripping Other Steve like he was a lifeline. The image brought tears to his own eyes that he wasn't expecting.

Suddenly they were somewhere else again. They were in the tower and Tony was very thankful for that because he thought this was over, when he noticed what room them were in and the state of said room. It was Pepper and Tony's old room. Before they broke up. There was glass all over the floor. Broken vases and broken liquor bottles. It was the actual night Pepper had broken up with him before she boarded a plane and left. Tony tensed and turned to the woman.

"No. Take us somewhere else. Not here. Not this." Tony said moments away from shouting.

"This is not your universe. This one is only slightly different. What happened to you is not exactly what happened here." The woman replied. Steve looked confused and concerned and Tony was about to start yelling when a glass soared across the room and shattered against the wall above the bed. Steve jumped at that and turned quickly to at the direction the bottle had come from. A trashed looking Tony Stark stumbled out of the bathroom. He had cuts on his hands and was dripping blood onto the carpet. He was very, very drunk and his face was red and puffy like he had been crying.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Other Tony shouted as he ran his hands through his hair in a very distressed movement. "I knew. I fucking knew." Other Tony slurred as he walked to the bed that had its sheets ripped off. He sat down and started cursing loudly again before he started crying. His crying turned into sobbing, and the sobbing turned into heaving for air. Other Tony was having a panic attack.

"Take us back." Tony gritted out through his teeth. "Now."

"Just wait." The woman said and a few seconds later the elevator to the floor opened and Tony snapped his head to see who it was because that most definitely had not happened.

"Tony?" Another Steve had called out. The only light coming from the bathroom and the elevator. "JARVIS can you get the lights?"

"Certainly Captain." JARVIS replied as the light sent the shadows scattering away. Other Steve had walked into the bedroom and then he dropped a bag he had in his hands as he ran to Other Tony who was hyperventilating on the bed.

"Tony," Other Steve said as he squatted down in front of Other Tony. "Tony, look at me." Other Tony didn't move, and Other Steve brought his hands up and pulled Other Tony's face to look up into his eyes. "Breathe. I'm right here, Tony. Breathe with me." Other Steve helped Other Tony start to take in more air and something in real Tony's chest ached for that. Tony was no stranger to panic attacks, but someone helping him like this Steve was helping other him? That had never happened. And that wasn't fucking fair. Suddenly Tony felt fingers slip into his hand. Tony looked over in shock at Steve, but Steve's eyes were focused on the scene before them both.

"I am moving the scene forward a bit, because we are on a bit of a schedule." The woman said but Tony wasn't really listening. The scene changed a bit, as Other Steve was sitting next to Other Tony and bandaging up his hands.

"You punched the mirror in the bathroom." Other Steve said looking at Other Tony under his eyelashes.

"I punched all five." Other Tony replied. Other Steve didn't look mad. He just brought Other Tony's newly bandaged hand up to his lips and lightly kissed each knuckle. Other Steve then gently laid Other Tony down on the bed before he grabbed one of the pillows off the floor and then the blanket and covered Other Tony with it. He then set the pillow under his head gently. Other Tony had fallen asleep the moment his head hit the mattress which was a combination of the emotional drain, and how drunk he was. Other Steve smiled down at Other Tony before he smoothed Other Tony's hair back gently and he leaned forward and kissed Other Tony's forehead and he hovered there for a second before he whispered,

"I love you, Tony Stark." Real Steve's hand tensed in Tony's, but he didn't pull back.

"I am taking you to the last universe I can show you." The woman said. Neither of them said anything. The room changed to something entirely different. It was the tower, maybe. A future tower. No one was in the room they had moved too. Just the three of them. There was a piano in the room which looked like a library judging by the amount of books in the room. Tony and Steve were still holding hands.

"What... universe is this?" Steve asked hesitantly.

"This is a parallel universe like the last two. This one, however, is about six years into the future." The woman said with a nod. "This Steve and Tony, are married and this is their anniversary." Tony and Steve avoided each other's eyes, and Tony was just about to ask what they were waiting for, when the doors to the library burst open and a laughing Steve and Tony stumbled into the room. This was the first time they had been laughing. This is also the first time they had been kissing.

"Okay, Tony- Tony," Other Steve said between the kisses Other Tony was giving him. He laughed and pulled away. "I told you, Tony. I have something set up." Other Steve said with a chuckle.

"Ugh, I know, I know. But kissing you is so much fun." Other Tony said with a pout. Other Steve rolled his eyes and kissed Tony's cheek.

"After, okay?" Other Steve said more serious then before. That made Other Tony become more serious as well. Other Tony nodded before Other Steve led him by his hand to the piano. "Have a seat, Mr. Rogers." Other Steve said with a small teasing smile. Other Tony rolled his eyes and hopped onto the piano. Real Steve rolled his eyes at that and it made Tony raise an eyebrow at him.

"As long as you play me a song, Mr. Stark." Other Tony shot back. That made real Steve blush and Tony's proud smirk matched Other Tony's.

"That's the plan." Other Steve said as he sat down at the piano bench. "Tony, you know I love you. I've told you that for so many years, and I will continue to tell you that until the day I no longer can. You- You're my soul mate, Tony. And I couldn't see myself being with anyone else other then you." Other Steve got slightly chocked up and Other Tony had this fond look on his face, but Tony could tell he was still slightly scared at the words. Other Tony was still actually Tony after all. "I found a song that I think says perfectly how I feel for you, but more then that; it reflects on how I know you love me as well. Something I will never stop being thankful for." Neither Tony said anything. Other Steve moved his hands over the keys of the piano before he started to play. He must have had it memorized because he didn't have any sheet music. Tony had never heard the song, but by the way Steve tensed next to him, he had.

"What would I do without your smart mouth?" Other Steve had started to sing, and it took Tony's breath away because he didn't know Steve could play the piano, much less sing. But it took Tony's breath away because he had never had his mouth and sass been referred to in a good way before. Damn, this was already chocking Tony up and it was the first fucking line.

"Drawing me in, and you kicking me out.  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down.  
What's going on in that beautiful mind?" That line made Tony's eyes water, and Other Tony already had a stray tear fall from his eyes.

"I'm on your magical mystery ride,  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright.  
My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine.  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind." Other Steve had tears falling down his face, but he didn't let it affect his voice, or his playing.

"Cause all of me, loves all of you.  
Love your curves and all your edges." Tony couldn't even breath, god, this was everything no one had ever told him.

"All your perfect imperfections,  
Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you.  
You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning." Steve couldn't take his eyes off of Other Tony, and Tony couldn't take his eyes off of Other Steve, until he realized, he wasn't thinking of that Steve. He was thinking of his Steve. The Steve he had followed into battle, the Steve who he would give everything for. Tony couldn't take his eyes off of the real Steve.

"Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you, oh." Steve took his eyes off of Other Tony, and he looked at the real Tony. A tear rolled down Tony's cheek, and why was everyone crying so much? Even Steve has some tears rolling down his own cheeks as well. Steve turned so he was facing Tony completely, before he pulled his hand up to cup Tony's jaw. Steve's thumb ran across Tony's cheek and wiped the tear away as he sang the next line with Other Steve,

"How many times do I have to tell you,  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too." More tears fell from Tony's eyes, but Steve didn't stop singing.

"The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you." Tony couldn't look away from Steve's eyes if he wanted too.

"Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard." Tony couldn't agree more. Letting someone in like this would be the most difficult thing he would ever do, but it didn't look like he even had a choice because how couldn't he choose to give Steve everything when he was looking at Tony like that? How couldn't Tony choose to give Steve all of him?

"Cause all of me, loves all of you.  
Love your curves and all your edges.  
All your perfect imperfections.  
Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you.  
You're my end and my beginning.  
Even when I lose I'm winning.  
Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you." Tony was pretty sure everyone in the room was crying when both of the Steve's got to the last line,

"I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh." And then they were kissing. Tony couldn't tell who had moved first, but they were both kissing each other like they wouldn't rather be doing anything else in this entire world. Kissing Steve was like finally getting air after he hadn't been breathing for years and it was the most happy and brilliant feeling Tony had ever felt in his entire life.

When they finally pulled apart they were back in the tower. Their tower, and the woman was no where to be seen. It was Tuesday afternoon, and Tony's coffee was sitting on the counter; steam still coming off of the hot liquid. Tony didn't know what to say, but he gave Steve a look that he hoped said it all. Steve nodded as if in agreement.

"I- I want that." Steve was the first person to talk, and Tony knew exactly what Steve was talking about.

"Me too." Tony whispered back.

"Then let's stop going against each other." Steve said as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Tony's.

"I couldn't agree more." Tony said, and that might have been the very first thing both of them had agreed on. The first of many more.

"So, soul mates huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Peggy Cater dies in a hospital. :(
> 
> The song Steve sings is All Of Me by John Legend. I could go on for like years about how perfect that song is for Steve and Tony. Like no joke. It's crazy.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this!


End file.
